Under the Stars
by SLITH
Summary: Sam and Daniel go off world when the inhabitants find something they'll want to look at, however plans change while in the works of their new discovery and some things are said, but other things are discovered. SamxDaniel.


I do not own anything, this has been written for fans to enjoy.

* * *

Twenty minutes have passed since Daniel and Sam became trapped in the newest discovery on a planet, the inhabitants lost their own planet. The SGC then provided the people with a new planet, a few of them went off exploring to find a special set of boulders put together, they investigated it to quickly inform the SGC about it.

Sam and Daniel had both volunteered to look at it and see of what it might hold, bringing certain tools and supplies. Everyone knows of how long and hard either of them will work when it comes to a new discovery and wanting to present what they've come up with to everyone else.

After going down a narrow path further into the ground, the walls a nearly flat stone surface. In the middle of the stone going horizontal all of the way around the place is a deep crevice and cracks forming from them, bright blue stone glowing from the crevice and cracks. Looking up not all of it is stone, some parts of thick tree roots wrapping around some blocks of worn stone.

The two came into the room that the villagers had found. A very high ceiling with a stone spire that looks warn up at the far left is wedged into the wall and goes out across part of the ceiling to touch the ceiling near the far right. Wide at the wall and going smaller and smaller up to the top. The left wall and right wall both having small engravings of special writing, the wall directly ahead having bigger moldings in the wall with images.

While examining the walls, the place began to shake, bits of dirt and dust coming down for the ceiling to the entrance to the room to fall. While they both held the walls for stability, there is no way of telling how much of the tunnel itself had even caved in leaving them to wait for others to come and rescue them.

Daniel and Sam had both attempted to move some of the bits of rock and wood but it kept sliding inward leaving them to sit down at the far wall. Sure they have some light from their flashlights and such but the idea of being trapped in there without knowing of when help might come and how long it'll take for the help to get them out. All of it weighing on their minds, Daniel turned to look at Sam and asked, with a bored yet curious look on his face.

"So… been dating anyone recently? I only ask because at the SGC we're both busy with work and never have a chance to talk about what's going on in our personal lives" Daniel explained his question.

Sam shook her head and looked up at the ceiling, "no" looking at him with a small smile, "the only people I see are those at the SGC and those on other planets… how about you?" she asked. He smiled a little and brought his knees up to rest his arms over them to let his fingers join.

"No… and the same reasons" he gave a shrug for Sam to look at the blockade across from them.

"However there is a guy there that I find cute," Sam added for him to raise his eyebrows.

"Oh? Do I know him?" Daniel asked, wondering who she has her eye on. If it is someone they work with a lot or seldom.

Sam's eyes drifting to the huge piece of rock going to the ceiling. "You should know him…" she trailed off as she began to study the spot at the ceiling.

Gaining more curiosity, "have you spoken to him?" Daniel questioned for Sam to shake her head, an embarrassed look on her face.

"No, I can't… never get the chance to, everyone is always so busy there. A new task, new project, you know?" Sam reasoned and Daniel nodded, fully understanding.

"Yeah I do… I'm in the same boat as you; I have always been the shy type when it comes to talking to a woman that I find attractive. To actually ask her out or something," Daniel commented and Sam smiled.

"Out of everything else we could be talking about… we're talking about people we find to be cute and don't have the courage to talk to" Sam said with a little enthusiasm. Daniel couldn't help but have an embarrassed cute smile on his face.

"Yeah… sorry," Daniel apologized, and nothing more was said for a few minutes. Sam had to admit in her mind, she felt a little uncomfortable now.

Looking at her watch, reading that it has now been twenty minutes since they got trapped she looked up at the ceiling again. "I want to see of how close that rock is to the surface," getting up she looked at Daniel. He has a nervous look on his face as to how stable the rock is up there. "Can you give me a boost so I can climb it?"

Getting to his feet and moving his glasses up his nose, "it doesn't look very safe Sam…" Daniel observed and Sam moved to the wall, just below the part of the rock that it wedged into the wall.

"I know… but I have to give it a try," Sam responded as Daniel moved to being in front of her. His eyes showing how uncomfortable he is with this idea, but deciding that it may be their best chance he puts his hands together and low.

Sam put her right boot into his hands, setting her left hand onto the rock wall and right hand on his shoulder, "ready?" Daniel asked and she nodded. "Okay… 1… 2…3!" and he pulled her foot up as she pushed off to grab the stone and climb up onto it in four seconds.

Lying over top of the rock, a leg on both sides and each hand gripping the worn corners of the rock. Slowly she starts to move up the rock, Daniel below her, watching helplessly as a spectator, hoping she doesn't fall.

"How is it up there Sam?" Daniel asked and Sam is pursing her lips together as she reaches up with her right hand and then with her left hand to slowly pull herself up the narrowing rock.

"Not nice… I just wish I had a grappling hook or something to get through the top when I reach it… if the surface is up there that is," Sam commented. Daniel watched as a little bit of dust then fell from above, backing up a little to get out of the way of the dust to have a better view of Sam as she gets closer to the top.

Reaching up with her right hand, a few feet away from the wall and closer to the middle of the room, they both hear a shift. Possibly a crack, feeling nervous as Sam looks down at the great amount of height between herself and the floor below.

"Sam… I think you should start heading back… climb back down… it isn't safe…" Daniel said, and noticed that she had stopped entirely. "Sam, don't do it."

Weighing the odds, and being stubborn, looking up at the amount left '_it isn't that much further_' she thought and reached up with her left hand and placed it onto the rock. Hearing another crack and feeling the rock shift but nothing move hugely. "Uh-oh" Sam breathed.

Daniel heard it though, "Sam!" Daniel called up and Sam immediately felt the rock behind her start to give away. Before she knew it she felt her lower body have nothing under it as a chunk of rock fell to the ground, Daniel was out of the way as soon as it started to come down. Her hands trying to grab the rock as her body swings down, the angle of the rock working against her as Sam's fingers run off of the rough broke edge.

"SAM!" Daniel called out and moved to being under her, arms out as he watches her fall, no more chunks falling thank goodness. Within 3 seconds she lands in his arms, from the height she came from giving quite the impact to make him take a step back and fall onto his butt.

Small pieces of rock falls as she covers her head on instinct and once it gets quiet she moves her arms away from her head. Smiling at Daniel as he smiles back at her. "Thanks Daniel," Sam thanked as she realized she is in his arms, surprised by the strength in his arms.

Smirking, "Your most welcome… are you okay?" he asked, as he knew that she'd grabbed at the rock before her fall.

Holding up both of her hands she can see minor cuts on both of them, "yeah… hands are a little cut up but nothing major," she answered and he looked at her hands.

"If I don't bandage them up then Dr. Fraiser will never let me hear the end of it," Daniel added and she could only smile. That telling him that she agreed with his assessment, making sure he is sitting up with Sam to more or less keeping him sitting by sitting on his legs.

Going into his one vest pouches to pull out a mini kit that has Vaseline, a small roll of gauze, a few band-aids, a little container of disinfectant, some painkillers and the pins to keep the gauze fastened. Taking a small piece of gauze with disinfectant on it he smirks at Sam as she holds up her left hand to him.

Being gentle he makes sure to wipe away any dirt from around the cuts and uses a clean side of the gauze to clean the cuts. Putting down a little tiny bit of Vaseline on each cut he takes the roll and wraps it around her hand a few times, being sure to not have it too tight and uses a pin to keep it down.

"Okay… that hand is done," Daniel said with confidence and Sam then showed her right hand, just a scrape here and there, nothing huge. "Your right hand looks pretty good… I'll just disinfect it" Daniel observed and took a small piece of gauze and wet it with the disinfectant.

As he cleans the area he takes notice that her right hand is soft and smooth on the back and on the sides, he smiles as he cleans the small scrapes.

Sam couldn't help but notice how he is holding her right hand; with his gentle touch she looked at his face. The soft, curious and kind face he has, his messy short hair, '_tell him… you should tell him… but what about the lady at the SGC he likes?_' Sam couldn't help but wonder. Deciding to push those thoughts aside as he turned his eyes onto her.

Noticing a certain look in her eye that he has only seen a few times from her in the past, but never had a chance to ask, however she noticed his curious look and got up. As she turned away in getting up he spotted something in her eye, "Sam?" Daniel said and she took a few steps away from him and looked up at the small hole in the ceiling.

"I might be able to break away some more of the ceiling if I can tie some chunks of rock with a rope," ignoring Daniel. Right now wanting to get her mind on something that could actually help them instead of something non productive in escaping.

Getting to his own feet he moves to stand next to her, not looking up at the ceiling, "What's wrong?" Daniel asked, not really wanting to interrogate her but this was something new.

Putting on an enthusiastic smile and looking at him, "besides of needing to find a way out?" hoping that he'd drop it and work with her to brainstorm ideas on how to get out. However Daniel places his left hand onto her right shoulder, in a calm and gentle manor.

"Yes, what else is on your mind?" Daniel asked for her to look away from him, he could see in her eyes that she is questioning herself on weather or not to tell him. '_Come on Sam… open up to me_' Daniel pleaded in his mind, while admiring her features. Her short blond soft hair, wanting to run his fingertips along her jaw-line, her blue eyes that always say something when she isn't speaking.

"I can't talk about it" Sam answered, soft tone and looking at the floor. Moving to stand directly in front of her '_how do I get her to open up?_' he asked himself while Sam felt a pebble of rock fall onto her head.

This distracting her from what is going on in her mind to look up at the rock above to see that it is slowly moving out of the ceiling. Reaching up, Sam grabs the collar of his jacket in each hand and yanks him while he is taken off guard, using her legs and upper body strength to pull him to her left.

Once he is barely on his feet and moving him to being as behind her as much as possible she shifts down and throws herself into him to push him back. Effectively knocking him a foot away and onto his back with her on top of him as the rock came down just behind her. Missing them both.

Didn't expect Sam to grab him and pull him away in the way that she did, his question of why she did that was quickly answered when he saw and heard the rock coming down where they'd been standing a few seconds earlier. Looking down at his chest as all he can see is her blond hair before she lifts her head and looks behind herself to see what he had. "That was close" Sam smiled as she looked down at him.

"Yeah… thanks for the quick maneuvering," he smiled back at her, finding her smile to be very cute on her, he couldn't help but smirk at her. Sure she is on top of him, he quite likes the position they are in now.

Realizing the now awkward moment she has gotten herself into, Sam smiles a little and blushes while working to place her hands into a solid spot to sit up. He however, moves up at the same time while using his left hand behind himself to stay sitting up. They are at eye level now.

Deciding to take a chance, Sam leans in forward a little; Daniel watches as she closes her eyes and places her warm and sweet lips onto his. He can tell that she is about to pull away in most likely thinking that what she's done is horribly wrong. Reaching up with his right hand he gently slides his middle, ring and pinky fingers into the soft hair behind her left ear, his index sliding up to rest just across from in front of her ear. The tip of the index finger going into the hair above her ear and his thumb to rest going up her cheek, and he returns the kiss immediately after.

Parting his lips from hers for a moment to quickly seal his lips over hers to give her a passionate kiss. Sam couldn't believe it, she is kissing Daniel and he is holding her and kissing her back. His second kiss unbelievably passionate that she began to think she was hallucinating about it all.

"CARTER! DANIEL! Can you hear me?" both pulled apart to look up at the hole to see that there is daylight up there, the voice coming from O'Neill.

Sam got off of Daniel and both stood up abruptly, "Down here, sir!" Sam called up and they hear two sets of footsteps come towards the hole in the ceiling, both being cautious about its stability.

"Hey kids! How did you get trapped down there?" O'Neill called down and Daniel smirked, Jack liked to call the two of them kids for whatever reason.

"Part of the ceiling gave out near the entrance to our room! We tried to get out, but were unsuccessful!" Daniel called back at Jack for Teal'c to pull out some rope.

"A lot of the pathway is blocked, it will be some time until it is all cleared. We shall pull you up through this hole," Teal'c explained and dropped a huge coil of rope down, a good few feet at his own end.

"Ladies first," Daniel offered, Sam wrapped the rope around her right arm and held on tight.

It has been forty-five minutes since both were pulled up and out of the room and are back at the SGC. Dr. Fraiser had a quick look at Sam's hands, Sam told her of what Daniel said and she couldn't help but smile.

Looking over some old notes at her desk, General Hammond had instructed her to take some time off and spend time outside of the SGC. Stepping into the doorway of her office, Daniel leaned against the wall, deciding to be silly he looks across the room and at the wall.

"I wonder what Sam will do in her time outside of the SGC" he commented for Sam to look up and smile.

Deciding to be patient and see of what else he is going to say she stays silent, "so many things to do… go for a walk in the park… go see a movie" he pondered. Sam then sat back in her chair, looking at him.

"Okay, does this plot have a conclusion?" Sam asked for Daniel to finally look at her, a smirk on his face. Obviously remembering clear in his mind their kiss that was shared.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" he asked and Sam blinked '_did he just ask me out?_' she asked herself. Folding her hands together just above her lap, elbows sitting on the arm resters of her chair.

"As in a date?" Sam enquired for Daniel to stand up straight and walk over to her desk, hands in his pockets now.

"Yeah, a dinner date, a nice restaurant, that is…" he trailed off, shoulders sagging a little, "if you haven't made plans with a certain someone."

Immediately clueing in that he is referring to the guy that she commented on as being cute at the SGC. '_He must have asked for pointers from O'Neill and Teal'c as to asking someone on base out…_' Sam realized, shaking her head.

"That certain someone… is you Daniel," smiling at him to see a slightly surprised and slightly joyous look on his face, "I'd be more than happy to go on a dinner date with you tonight."

'_Open with some silliness to make her smile and work to stay not shifty and edgy about the possibility of a no… I'll have to thank Jack and Teal'c later for their advise_' Daniel thought. Bringing out his hands to rub them together a little. "Great… I'll pick you up at 7?" he offered for her to give him a warm smile.

"Sounds good," she answered for him to back out of the room, she could see the excitement in his eyes as he left her work area.

Looking in the mirror at herself, Sam can't remember the last time she was on a date except that it was many years ago. Her hair is fully dry after her shower, a light shade of red lipstick, not too strong just the way she liked it. Smiling into the full mirror looking at how the dress looks on her.

She is wearing a alluring royal blue elegant gown with the halter bodice of the dress dropping to a low cut v-neck in the front. It showed off the hourglass figure but the material sliding over the breast, left everything up to the imagination. The silky material curved past her hips, over her thighs to trail down her legs to the floor. Looking at the rear of this dress, the straps criss crossed for an additional alluring appeal.

Leaving her room, Sam heads down the stairs and into the living room to glance at a wall clock and see that it'll be 7 in three more minutes. Sitting down on a couch she can't help but feel excited and nervous at the same time.

Both hands on the steering wheel, Daniel is feeling the same as Sam, glimpsing to his right to see a nice bouquet of red roses sitting on the passenger seat. Eyes on the road as he gets closer and closer to Sam's house.

He is wearing a Joun Paul white, three blending white buttons, super cool lightest weight fabric in a jacket and dress pants. No breast pockets, the pockets are at his hips horizontal. A royal blue silk looking dress shirt on under with a flap of extra material to cover the buttons, the jacket is open and fits him very handsomely.

Seeing her driveway come up, Daniel slows down and put son his turning signal as he then starts to slowly turn into it. Taking a deep breath as he presses down on the break further for a full stop and puts the car into park, undoing his seat belt he turns off the car and takes hold of the bouquet.

Climbing out of his car his eyes go directly to the front door as he closes his driver door behind him. Holding the bottom of the bouquet in his right hands fingers and having it lean against his arm and chest as he walks up the pathway to her front door to ring the doorbell.

Getting up from her couch, Sam walks over to the front door to see her date is at the door. Right on time, opening the door to see him she looks at him from the feet up to the look of awe in his eyes.

"Wow Sam, you look..." Daniel began to search for the right word to describe what he sees before him.

Smiling, feeling blush coming to her cheeks, "pretty nice?" she offered and a crooked smirk came onto his face.

A look in his eyes saying 'come on' before answering with, "you are gorgeous Sam, absolutely stunning," Daniel finally found the right words to describe how she looks in his eyes.

Looking over him, Sam couldn't help but smile, "thank you, and you look incredibly handsome. Very distinguished" she complimented him back and noticed Daniel's cheeks go a little rosy.

Looking down at the flowers he then holds them out to her, "these are for you" for Sam's eyes to light up. Her mind was fixed on him with the flowers and then just him until he said that. Taking them, Daniel's cute smile came onto his face happy to see that she likes them.

"Thank you… I'll quickly put them into something with some water, please come in," she offered for Daniel to step inside and close the door behind himself.

She took no time at all to grab a vase, pour water into it, and take the roses out of their packaging to put them into the vase. Deciding to trim the bottoms and take care of the little baggie it came up with after the nights events.

Coming back to the hallway she smiled when she saw Daniel standing there looking pretty comfy there. "I'm ready," she said for him to open the front door and stand to the side in a gentleman like manner. Turning on the outside lights and grabbing her small purse on the way out while locking the door when Daniel closed it.

On the way over, Daniel requested that she close her eyes, a big surprise on the location and setting. Sam obliged and closed her eyes, Daniel pulled up to a tall, red brick restaurant in a quiet area of the city. He got out quickly once he'd parked out front, opening her door, "keep your eyes closed until I say," he added for her to smile suspiciously.

"Okay… we're not going up any stairs, are we?" she asked as he held out his hand for her, instinctively she held out her hand and was happy to find his. Guiding her out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

"We are but don't worry, I'll guide you through it all," he assured her and went in through the front door. Daniel right next to her with his right forearm around her left arm. Some people at tables were talking, eating; no music playing, however Daniel guided Sam to the back to where an elevator is.

Sam couldn't help but to feel butterflies in her stomach as she felt the elevator start to go up, "this is pretty mysterious" she commented for him to smirk.

"It'll be well worth it… still have to hit the stairs," Daniel reminded her for her to roll her eyes behind her eye lids. He saw it and his smirk grew more. The elevator dinged and they stepped off, her fingers moving in between his. They go down a short hallway to a door with a short set of stairs going up.

"Okay, step up… this is the stairs… I'm right here with you," Daniel said as one step at a time they went up to the top for the door to be wide open. On the roof top, tall iron posts at each corner is connected with holes going through it for vines and flowers to wrap around. The flowers and greenery showing in the trail lights going all around, enough light to light up most of the roof top, a waiter standing in a white uniform with a towel over his left forearm near the small round table in the middle. Two wooden chairs with cushion sitting at the table and across from the entrance at the other side is the view of a lake where the water is sparkling.

Placing his left hand onto the back of her hand, "open your eyes…" Daniel instructs, Sam slowly opens them and gasps. Taking in the whole setting as they slowly make their way to the table where the waiter is standing very patient.

"My gosh Daniel… this is… amazing" Sam said, awestruck by it all.

Moving around to the chair on the left Daniel pulled the chair out, "I'm glad you like it," Daniel said as Sam moved into the chair for him to move the chair back in a little bit. Moving to his chair in front of her, he pulls it in for her to give him a look.

"Like it? I love it Daniel" Sam corrected him for him to give a nod of defeat. Looking to the waiter, Daniel thought for a moment.

"How about Moet & Chandon Brut Imperial NV," Daniel smiled and Sam rose her eyebrows, not having heard of this drink before. As if on que another waiter came up in the same white outfit, only he is holding two leather bound menus.

"Thank you" Sam and Daniel said at the same time as they received the menus, the smiles of enjoyment not fading from their faces. Both enjoying the setting and the person sitting across from them.

"Hungry?" Daniel asked for Sam to nod as she opened it to have her eyes skim around the menu first before reading form the top of the first page to the bottom.

"Yeah… very nice selection they have… steak… ribs… fish… stir fry… spaghetti… chicken breast with tomato sauce and mozzarella cheese on top" Sam read out for Daniel to smirk. He'd been told of this place and was told to make a reservation for the rooftop, as it would be very romantic for he and his date. The one thing he had to make sure on was the fact that the place had good food and got directions.

Glimpsing over his menu to see that she is still smiling, he cannot help but feel his heart fill with happiness. Seeing her happy, that the setting shocked her, feeling it is perfect himself for the occasion. The lights from around them are reflecting in her eyes, giving a certain sparkle, butterflies going around in his stomach about the whole thing.

She could feel his lingering eyes, and couldn't help but blush as her eyes rested on what she wanted to eat. The Alfredo spaghetti with bits of chicken and cooked mushroom, really liked the sound of it when she read the description. Closing up her menu the first waiter returns with the drink in an ice bucket and glasses. He pours the drinks before leaving to go back to the kitchen.

Watching Daniel's eyes go over the menu, he let out a light chuckle as he looked up over the top of the menu. The way his eyes came up to meet Sam's, breath taking, she could get lost in those deep blue eyes.

Closing up his own menu, the other waiter returning to take their order, his hands behind his back, standing up straight. "What would you like?" the man asked while looking at Sam.

"I'll have the Alfredo spaghetti please," Sam answered for the man to give her a nod and then look to Daniel.

"I'll have the Haddock, thanks," Daniel said for the man to give another small nod before turning and going back inside. Just the two of them on the rooftop as the night sky rests over their heads.

Taking her wine glass, Daniel does the same, "here's to the night, and what it holds for us tonight" Sam toasted and Daniel smirked at her.

"To the night and to what it holds for us tonight" Daniel repeated as their glasses clanged. Both taking a sip, neither set of eyes breaking contact, even as they set the glass down onto the table.

A story from Daniel's past coming to his mind, "when I was… about 13 I think, in the school cafeteria. I was going to get a table, most kids found me to be a dork, luckily bullies didn't mess with me… you know me. If Jack tells me to do one thing I don't want to do I'll argue with him on the matter… anyways I was holding my tray with French fries and a bowl of chicken noodle soup" Daniel explained. Watching Sam give a small nod in saying that she understands and for him to keep going.

"Someone at a table had just set their back pack onto the floor while I was looking away. I tripped over it and my fries with my soup went flying off of my tray and onto this guy named Jeffrey, he was two grades higher than me and was a jock. He became pissed" Daniel put emphasis on the last word for Sam's eyes to go wide and she cringed like she feared what happened next.

"Did he beat you up?" Sam asked for Daniel to shake his head.

"No… I'm sure he would have with everyone watching, but instead my brain kicked into gear. I told him something along the lines that back in Egyptian times, whenever one of the big muscle workers for the temple's had food thrown at them that they would consider it a compliment. That back then they would get next to nothing good to eat. So when those in power would throw food to them, or at them that they'd be grateful and consider the one in power to be a very generous man or woman" Daniel explained for Sam's right brow to rise in question. "It was complete nonsense what I told him."

Within a few seconds Sam was able to piece it all together, "so when you pissed him off, you told him a big but false story knowing he wouldn't know any better. However also knowing he would get caught up and confused, letting him absorb the big explanation gave you a getaway," Sam summed up and Daniel smiled at her.

"You got it," Daniel confirmed for Sam to smile back and think hard about something that happened to her back in school.

"Back when I was in high school, everyone knew I was smart, I sometimes would get a little embarrassed when I would explain something and the listener would get confused. One day in Chemistry class we were working with different chemicals in groups of two per station, I was with a girl named Lindsay who was always finding everything hard to understand. However she liked working with me because I would explain things in a way that she could understand, at a station to our right behind us were two guys. I never liked the two guys, as they would never fully pay attention, one day the boys did a major goof up. They made a quick cry out when their result jumped out at them in a haze of smoke; the two began to cough so the teacher ordered that everyone get out of the class," Sam said. Daniel then got a feeling that it got chaotic from there.

"I take it there was a lot of panic from your fellow classmates," Daniel gave his own bit of insight for Sam to give him a small nod.

"Yeah, the teacher immediately pulled the fire alarm and I went to the two boys who had regained themselves. I asked them 'what did you use?' and they told me, sounded like they thought they had gone for what the rest of the class was using. So I then had to ask 'what did the containers look like? How much did you use?' to find out that they'd done a bad combination, however I quickly worked out what needed to be done to stop it as the room was filling. I went to the teacher and told him of what they'd done and he agreed, together we went into the storage room for the chemistry classes. Grabbed what was needed and mixed it, within a few minutes the disaster was averted as half of the school could have been filled.

"You stayed calm and collected, even in a scary situation like that. I hope that the school officials noticed the work you did," Daniel commented for Sam to have a cute.

"Yeah, they held a special ceremony in the gymnasium. I got a special thanks from the mayor and principal," Sam added for Daniel to reach across the table with his right hand.

Taking her left hand in his own, "you are incredible…" he complimented to rub his fingers on her hand gently.

"Thanks… got any embarrassing stories?" Sam enquired for Daniel to give a light chuckle.

"Oh, yes… a fair few, and some fun ones," Daniel answered with a cute smirk on his face, reaching for his glass to take a sip and so did Sam.

Searching in his mind for the right story he finally came to one, "there was a time that I stayed up at a cottage, my guardians at the time rented it for the weekend. Nice dock with a lake… one evening they decided to go and have a dinner out, I was too engrossed in a book so I stayed behind. After a while I decided to go for a walk to the dock where I met up with a girl, my age, Taylor was her name from the cottage several feet to the right of ours. She had long red hair, green eyes; I was only about eleven or so. I didn't know of how to talk to a girl… she did most of the talking though," he chuckled at the memory of it, Sam finding the story adorable of two young kids meeting like that. Especially Daniels part.

"She told me that she'd been walking around the woods, exploring, she loved the outdoors in finding insects, studying the different leaves and climbing trees. We just sat there on my dock talking until it got dark; I realized that it would be pretty hard for her to see on her way back without a flashlight. Going back to my cottage as storm clouds loomed from above our heads I went to the back door to find it locked. Looking through the window I realized that when I closed it, the level of a lock had come down by accident" smirking about it to himself. Sam smiling as she clued in as well to what came next.

"Rain began to pour, at an angle with some cool winds, Taylor took my glasses and moved them between the small space of door and door frame to lift the lock. Once we got inside, we felt pretty cold; she went to the phone and dialed for her cottage, got her parents. I got to talk to them for a few minutes to assure them that she was safe and that my guardians would come back… then the power went out. So I went into the hallway closet, grabbed some blankets and a flashlight, sat together on the couch to watch the storm… we fell asleep watching the storm. Not even my guardians woke us up when they found us, they said we looked cute, all bundled up on the couch," Daniel finished the story to see the adoring look on Sam.

"That's so sweet…" Sam commented as the waiter then came up, a place in each hand as he approaches the table.

Setting the Alfredo spaghetti in front of Sam, steaming in front of her. Daniel delighted by the huge piece of Haddock on his plate with a side of fries and a little bowl of tarter sauce. The waiter went into his back apron pockets to pull out the glass salt and peppershakers. Then from the front of his apron the fork and knives wrapped in a white serviette. "Enjoy your meal," the waiter said for the both of them to look up and say "thank you," at the same time.

Taking her serviette, Sam sets it onto her lap while the waiter goes back into the building and Daniel puts his onto his lap as well. Quickly using the salt and peppershakers on his fish and fries while Sam used her fork to wrap the spaghetti all around it to hold it up and take a mouthful of it.

"Mmmm…" Sam smiled as she chewed, the flavors and the fresh tasting spaghetti with the sauce all so good. Once she swallowed, "this is really good," she finally commented for Daniel to cut a piece of his fish. Stab it with his fork, dip it lightly into his tarter sauce and put it into his mouth.

Closing his eyes, he makes the same sound Sam did and opens his eyes to look at her to chew and swallow. "This is really good!" he agreed and they continued to eat in silence after that. Enjoying the food, Daniel ate all of this food, and so did Sam.

Both sitting back, stomachs full, and on their second glass of wine. The waiter came and took the empty plates and the utensils, "any desert?" he asked, having a feeling the answer is a no but knowing his duty is to ask anyways.

Shaking their heads, Sam looked at him; "no thanks, I think we're both full," and the man gave a small smile before turning away. Going into the building, Daniel then got an idea into his head, standing up he moves to the side of the table and holds out his right hand.

"Dance with me?" he asks and Sam smiles up at him to take his hand, getting up they both move to the further side of the roof. Moving his left hand to her mid back, and holding her left hand in his right up for her right hand to be on his upper back.

Slowly he leads her into taking a step to the side and then takes a step back before taking a step to the left before taking a step forward. Repeating the pattern as they slowly turn themselves, staring into one another's eyes, almost feeling like it is a dream. Something the two of them had been dreaming of for a while now, but it always staying in their minds, never before expecting to live it.

Her skin on her lower back, so soft and smooth to his hand. Feeling her warm hand holding his, taking in a deep breath through his nose to smell her natural cent. Never before has he had the chance to take it in. Staring into her glistening ocean blue eyes, seeing into his and making him wonder if she can tell of the love he has for her.

Feeling his firm, strong back with her right hand, gentle and caring way he is holding her left hand. Her eyes are locked with his sweet, desiring, deep blue eyes. Seeing the care in them as he looks into her own eyes, she feels her heart lift at her love for him.

Holding her left arm out and high, Sam stepped away from him and did a small spin, Daniel holding her hand with his arm extended high until she moved back in. "This is wonderful Daniel," Sam commented to him.

"That it is…" Daniel agreed and with that he turned their positions into dipping her gracefully. Both of their faces just inches apart and coming closer and closer until just a breath away.

Slowly he pulled them both back up to standing, seeing of how close she is to him, his hands around her back. "I'll take you back home," Daniel suggested for them both to go back to the entrance to the rooftop.

Once on the main floor, Daniel used his credit card to pay for it.

Following Sam up to her front door, pulling out her house key and unlocking the door. Daniel having looked at the time to see that it was 8:50 back in the car, Sam turning to face him in the doorframe.

"Tonight has been truly incredible Daniel," Sam complimented as she looked up at Daniel, standing right next to her.

Looking at her, his eyes on her eyes, reaching up his right hand to lightly place his fingers onto her left shoulder. Letting them glide down her arm a little, sending shivers of enjoyment up her spine, watching him move in front of her. Sam's back against the door, reaching up right her right hand to place it onto his chest, and is feeling the material of the suit jacket to pull him closer.

Leaning his head down to her's, their eyes locked, feeling his heart rate start to pick up, her's doing the same. Parting his lips ever so slightly as his face is just an inch away from her own, feeling his breath trickle down from her nose to her lips. Her own lips parting slightly, his right hand going up to her shoulder as he seals his lips onto hers.

Slowly moving her right hand up to rest on his neck to pull him in closer while returning the kiss. Feeling his left hand rest onto the right side of her waist and go down to her hip a little, holding her as he pulls his lips away for just a second to replace them on her lips and kiss her passionately.

Returning the kiss to him as she reaches her finger sup and moves them into the hair on the back of his head. His soft short hair feeling so nice between her fingers, left hand coming up to rest on his right collar bone, holding him close. Parting her lips slightly to then kiss him more deeply to feel his left hand make its way to her mid back.

Her lips tasting good on his own, breathing in her cent through his nostrils making his body grow hungry for the kiss to grow. Parting his lips he lightly licks her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, he notices her part her lips for him to mouth his mouth a little wider. Tilting his head to the right a little for his tongue to slide into her mouth and to feel her tongue move into his mouth just a second after.

Breathing in deep through her nose, her tongue moving down and along his, fingers massaging the back of his head. Opening her mouth a little more to extend the reach of her own tongue and kiss him more deeply, Daniel returning the kiss. Feeling his right hand glide up from her shoulder to her neck and slowly move to the back of her head and move his fingers through her silky blond hair.

Slowly both retract their tongues from one another's mouth and break the kiss, opening their eyes to look one another. "Wow," Daniel whispered, smiling at her feeling like he is the luckiest man alive to be with a woman like her.

"Yeah," Sam whispered back, looking into his dreamy blue eyes, feeling that she could get lost in them.

Feeling the urge to kiss her again, her eyes oceans of desire to him '_first date… remember first date…_' he reminded himself. Knowing that they can go no further tonight, reading Sam's eyes she looks to have come to the same conclusion.

"Good night, Daniel" Sam said as they both pulled away from one another, smiles of joy on both of them.

"Good night, Sam," Daniel said and took a step away from her and then stepped out of the doorframe.

Closing the door slowly as he slowly started back to his car, once the door closed. Sam turned for her back to rest against the door for a moment, taking a break at having the nights events replay in her mind, giving a sigh of content. '_It would have been rushing it. If we went any further_' she knew.

Sitting in his car, Daniel turns it on and looks at the clock to read 9:05. To know that they'd been standing there for fifteen minutes. Smiling to himself as he pulls out of her driveway to head back home.

The End

* * *

Finished: Friday March. 6, 2009 at 7:27 p.m.

Started: February. 21, 2009 at 11:49 p.m.

I was asked by srcrib to post this being that there isn't enough SamxDaniel fics so I decided I would. I has been a while since I wrote it and skimmed over it a bit. Hope you liked it, please review!

By: SLITH


End file.
